I'll Make Love To You
by svuFan9613
Summary: Elliot asks Olivia what she wants for her birthday. Whatever the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets. EO R
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday Liv!" Everyone yelled as she walked into the Elliott's apartment. Olivia laughed and shook her head. She turned to her best friend and ex partner, Elliot Stabler. A year ago he left the precinct, and he was gone for about three months. He called Olivia and they became joint at the hip just like they used to be. Everyone was surprised when they saw them walk into the precinct together on that cold winter day.

"El, you told me it was just going to be me and you." Olivia whispered as they walked into the living room.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Elliot said as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. Olivia smiled as everyone ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"So how do you feel Liv? Huh, 37!" Fin joked. He gave her another hug as she sat down between Casey and Elliot.

"I don't feel much different. Just getting older." Olivia said laughing. Casey pushed two shots towards her."What are you trying to do Case, get me wasted?"

"You need to catch up." Casey said motioning for her to drink her shots.

"What about El?" Olivia asked. Elliot rolled his eyes and grabbed a shot. Olivia smiled at him,"1,2,3!" They both threw back the shot and laughed.

"Woo!" Elliot said laughing and shaking his head. Elliot grabbed another round of beers for everyone out of the kitchen. He smiled from the doorway as Olivia joked with her friends. He slipped back into the living room and took his seat next to Olivia. He pulled her partway into his chest and she sat there.

"Alright, so what are the plans for tonight?" Olivia asks sipping her beer.

"Well, we are going to play some games. Hang out." Fin said.

"Is Munch coming? " Elliot asked. He sipped his beer.

"Yeah, he went to go you know." Casey said winking at Elliot. Elliot caught the gist of it. Munch went to pick up Olivia' s cake. Elliot got her favorite type, chocolate cake with peanut butter frosting.

"He went to what?" Olivia asked. Elliot shook his head and Casey walked out of the room. So she turned to Fin and Melinda. "Spill" She said.

"I don't know Liv." Melinda said. Melinda furrowed her brow and bit her bottom lip.

"Mel, you're a horrible liar. What did Munch get?" Olivia asked again.

"No one is gonna tell you Olivia." Elliot said taking a sip of her beer because his was empty.

Olivia took her beer from him. "No." Elliott's eye brow shot up. "You don't get my beer unless you tell me."

"Fine." Elliot got up and walked out to the kitchen. Olivia was hot on his trail and Casey got out of there because she knew it was going to get loud. This happened constantly, especially when Elliot would come to the precinct to bother her. She would end up locking him in interrogation until she was ready to leave.

"Elly! Tell me!" Olivia whined. She stood in front of the refrigerator so he couldn't get in.

"Liv watch out." Elliot chuckled. She didn't budge so he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

She was hitting his back and yelling. "Elliot Stabler! Put me down!" Olivia screamed.

Every one in the living room started laughing and Munch walked in with the cake. Elliot walked out one side of the kitchen with Olivia and Munch went in the other.

Elliot set the beer down," I'll be right back." He said carrying Olivia back to his room. "Liv. I have your gift. I wanted to give it to you privately. " Elliot said as him and Olivia sat on his bed. Elliot pulled a small black box from out of his dresser. Olivia bit her lip, she didn't think that he would buy her anything expensive.

"Liv close your eyes." Elliot whispered. Olivia closed her eyes and waited for him to tell her to open them. She felt him behind her, she felt the thin chain on her neck and she smiled. "Open." He whispered, and she did.

She opened her eyes and he was standing in front of her. She looked down and saw a beautiful necklace.. It was on a silver medium length chain, and in the middle there was a circle and it the middle was cut out, but the edge has diamonds all around it. "Elliot it's beautiful." Olivia whispered. He smiled down at her. "It's amazing, thank you."

"I wanted to get you something nice." Elliot said smiling.

"You didn't have to." Olivia said.

"I wanted to." Elliot says. Olivia grabs him and pulls him into a hug.

He hears her sniffle and he looks down at her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You're my longest relationship with a man. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you." Olivia whispered into his chest.

"Hey you're never going to lose me. You're stuck with me Benson." Elliot chuckled. He wiped away her tears. " Lets get back to the party." He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to make her his, forever.

Olivia nods and hugs him one more time before they walk out into the living room. Everyone looks up at them, and they can tell she was crying. They don't ask questions, they know better.

"So what games?" Olivia asked as they all sat down around Elliott's living room. Elliot and her sat on his love seat, Casey and Munch sat on the large couch with Melinda and Fin.

"Whatever the birthday girl wants." Elliot chuckled. "The birthday girl gets." He hoped Olivia would catch on. It seemed that everyone else did. Olivia bit her lip hoping to get what she wants. Him.

"Drinking games." Olivia smiled. The drinking game is when someone asks everyone a question and who's answer is most embarrassing or stupid has to take a shot.

"Okay Liv start us out." Elliot smiled. Olivia rolled her eyes and let her tongue play with the inside of her cheek.

"Okay, how many people have you had sex with?" Olivia asks.

"4." Fin says.

"3." Casey and Melinda say together.

"6." Munch says sipping his drink. Everyone laughs, because he is the old guy who has been married four times.

"1." Elliot says embarrassed. "Liv?"

"Uh, 4." Olivia says shaking her head. Elliot takes a shot. "Someone else go."

"Tattoos and where are they?" Fin asked.

"My marine symbol on my chest." Elliot said.

"I don't have any." Melinda said.

"Me either." Munch said.

"I have a white tattoo on my lower back." Olivia said. "It's a butterfly."

Elliot smiled to himself as he thought of her tattoo. He didn't think she was the type to have a sexy tattoo.

"I have a four leaf clover on my hip." Casey said. Munch and Melinda both took a shot.

"Craziest place you've had sex?" Munch asked. "Mine was in a parking lot."

"A burger king bathroom." Casey said with a discouraged face.

"The back seat of a squad car, while I was on duty." Fin blushed. "I was a rookie, fresh in narcotics." Every laughed.

"I think the craziest place was in a pool." Elliot said.

"Wow El! Mine is probably either in the woods, or at the beach." Olivia said.

"Olivia that's romantic!" Casey and Melinda said. Meanwhile Melinda took a shot for her doing it on her brothers couch.

"Yeah. I was like 15." Olivia said. Everyone looked at her crazy. She lost her virginity at fifteen? Elliot wondered how old the guy was. He knew at one point she was engaged to one of her mother's students.

"Where in the precinct would you have sex?" Casey asked. "I'm thinking locker room."

Olivia bit her lip. "I have a couple. Interrogation room, file room, on a desk, copy room maybe." Olivia laughed.

"I'm with Liv on the interrogation room." Elliot said. His mind thought of him and Olivia making love in all these places. He lets out a soft moan and Olivia raises an eyebrow at him.

"I like the locker room personally." Fin said.

"How would you know personally?" Munch asked.

"Uh. I'm just saying." Fin laughed. "What about you, you old fart."

"I think that the bathroom would suffice." Munch laughed.

"Okay, last time for sex?" Melinda asked.

"Mine was about a month ago." Casey nodded agreeing too. By this time they werent taking shots, they were just asking the questions.

"Oh God. Mine was about a month ago too." Fin said.

"About a year." Munch said.

"You guys suck. Mine is like a year and a half." Olivia said.

Elliot grabs a shot. "4 Years."

Olivias eyes bug out. "Seriously?" Elliot nods his head. He tells everyone he hasn't touched Kathy. But he didn't tell them it was because he was afraid he would yell out Olivia's name.

"I think we should do presents then cake." Fin said, and ever one agreed. Everybody gathered around Olivia and they handed her her presents.

Casey handed her a box. Inside Olivia didn't pull it out but she saw what it was. Olivia told Casey that she was going to make a move on a guy, so Casey bought her lingerie. "Thanks Case." Olivia laughed.

"What is It?" The guys asked.

"Nothing." Olivia laughed. Elliot quickly took the bag off her lap and opened it. "You ass!" Olivia laughed.

Elliot pulled out the pink teddy that bad black lace boy shorts attached.

"Shit, is that really what girls buy other girls?" Fin asked.

"Yeah. " Olivia laughed as Fin handed her his gift. It was from Melinda and him. She opened it and it was a gift card for her favorite coffee place, and two tickets to a Dodgers game. "Thanks you guys."

Munch handed her a book. Olivia read the cover, "Unsolved Mysteries of Area 51. Thanks Munch." Olivia laughed.

"I'm telling you Liv, they're watching us." Munch said .

"I love everything guys. Thank you so much." Olivia said.

"Stabler what'd you get her?" Fin asked. "He got me a necklace." Olivia said showing every one. Melinda and Casey squealed about how cute it was.

Munch and Fin walked with Elliot out to the kitchen to get the cake around. "So a necklace huh?" Fin asks. "You trying to impress her?"

" I'm in love with her." Elliot says as they grab the cake out of the refrigerator. "She's amazing, beautiful, sexy, smart."

"You really love her ?" Munch asks.

"Yeah. I don't think I was ever in love with Kathy. I think I loved her as the mother of my kids, nothing more. But with her, I just can't even describe it. " Elliot says.

Fin and Munch smile at him and they light the candles. They walk out to the living room where Olivia is talking to her friends. They all start signing happy birthday and she smiles.

She realizes that she has everything she needs right here. Friends, friends who were almost like her family. She could trust them, she trusts them with her life.

"Close your eyes, make a wish" Elliot whispers from beside her. Olivia closes her eyes and blows out all her candles.

And blow out the candlelight

For tonight is just your night

"What did you wish for?" Elliot asks as everyone else walks over to the table to cut the cake. He looks down at her as she leans against her wall and he is almost pressed against her.

Olivia breathes in and looks him in the eyes. "For you to make love to me."

Reviews?! please. I'm already working on the second chapter. it's going to be a two shot. hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot bites his lip and looks down at her. He gives her a predatory look and smiles. "Your wish." He starts out. "Is my command." He winks at her.

Olivia couldn't help but be turned on, the man who she has been in love with for years, is going to have sex with her. She didn't really know what to say to him. She just smiled and went to get some cake.

"So what'd you wish for Liv?" Fin asked. He handed everyone a piece of cake and they all started eating it.

"Uh. Fin if I tell you it won't come true." Olivia said not knowing what she should say she wished for. She wasn't about to tell her friends what she wanted.

"That's true Fin." Casey said walking into the kitchen.

"I know you told El baby girl." Fin said laughing, raising an eyebrow. "Unless Stablers gotta help."

"No. My wish was for a pony. Unless El's gonna buy me a pony." Olivia smiled. Fin looked at her again and smiled.

He gave her a look that said, 'I know'. She blushed slightly and shook her head. No one else noticed when Elliot and Olivia would steal glaces and smiles. He'd raise an eyebrow at her and she would wink in response. Finally Melinda suggested they play 'Never have I ever.'

They all sat around Elliot's kitchen table and Olivia explained the rules. "This is how you play. Everyone holds up ten fingers and we all go around the circle and say "Never have I ever... then you say something you have never done. But if anyone else in the group did it they put down a finger. In the end, when everyone else is out, who ever has the most fingers up is the winner. The game can be as sexual as you want."

"Okay. So Liv start us out." Munch said. Elliot smiled at Olivia and he rested his hand on her thigh, which didn't go unnoticed by Fin. He had a feeling that something was going on but he wasn't sure.

"Never have I ever watch porn." Olivia said. Elliot, Fin and Munch all put down a finger. Melinda, Casey and Olivia laughed at them.

Elliot was next, "Never have I ever done anything with the same sex." Casey blushed and put down a finger.

" I was in college and I was curious." Casey said.

"Does a kiss count?" Olivia asked.

"Yes it does." Elliot said. Olivia put down a finger and stuck her tongue out at him. "What happened Livvy?"

"I was dared at a party to kiss my friend. It was gross." Olivia laughed.

Fin rolled his eyes and it was his turn. "Never have I ever shared a sexual relation with a partner or person from work." Olivia rolled her eyes and put down her finger. Fin wasn't expecting that.

" I had a one night stand with Cassidy." Olivia explained. Olivia had eight fingers up, Elliot, Fin Munch and Casey all had nine, and Melinda had ten.

Melinda said, "Never have I ever done a three some." Olivia put down a finger and Elliot thought about her taking on two guys, or maybe it was two girls and one guy. He stopped smiling when Olivia hit him in the chest. She knew that is what he was thinking about.

"Never have I ever done a strip tease." Munch said. The girls rolled their eyes and they all put down their fingers.

"Eff!" Olivia exclaimed .

"Liv you are a naughty girl." Elliot said laughing.

Olivia wanted to say, 'you haven't seen anything yet.', but she didn't. "Thanks El." She smiled sarcastically at him.

"Never have I ever sent a sexual picture of myself." Casey said. Olivia breathed out her nose loudly.

She put down a finger, and Fin did. "This is bull shit." Olivia said.

"You're only mad because you're losing." Elliot said rubbing her leg. Olivia rolled her eyes because of how wet he was making her, but she played it off as if she was annoyed.

" Okay, never have I ever been dominated in the bedroom." Olivia said said. Melinda and Casey put down their fingers. Elliot looked at Olivia funny. He was usually the dominant one in the bedroom, but they were going to find out tonight.

The game went on for at least another hour, Melinda had end up winning and Olivia was the first one to lose. Then Elliot, Fin, Casey and Munch. They all decided it was time for them to go. Fin went to give Olivia a hug and he whispered. "Have fun with your present." He smiled.

"What are you-" Olivia said.

Fin cut in. "I saw him under the table. Then you blushed when I said Stabler would help you with your wish. Just don't be stupid okay?"

Olivia nodded her head and the rest of her friends gave her hugs. Finally they all left and Elliot was in the living room sitting on the couch. Olivia didn't know how to approach the subject. So she went and sat in the chair in the living room.

Elliot looked up at her and smiled. "Lets take our time baby." He walked out to the kitchen.

**We're gonna celebrate all thru the night **

**Pour the wine, light the fire **

He came back with two glasses of wine and sat down next to her. Olivia thanked him and he set his on the table. He brought his hand up to her thigh and rubbed it like he was earlier. "You sure you want this?"

"El, I understand if you don't want-" Olivia said looking down at her glass of wine.

"I want this. But do you? Are you sure?" Elliot asked. He knew that she wanted it, but he wanted to make sure. Olivia set her glass on the coffee table.

"I am so sure." Olivia said as she leaned forward. She watched as Elliots eyes went to her lips then to her eyes then her lips again.

She slowly smiled before she pressed her lips to his. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue slid against his. Her fingers ran throughout his short hair.

"Liv." He moaned against her lips.

Olivia pulled back and he looked at her. Her lips were swollen, and pink. Her hair was flipped to the side and her brown eyes were glowing in the moonlight. She looked absolutely sexy and he wanted her. Now.

"How do you want it? Slow and passionate?" Elliot whispers kissing her neck softly. "Or do you want it hard and rough." He bites down on her ear, but he smooth it over by licking the shell of her ear.

**Girl your wish is my command **

**I submit to your demands **

**I will do anything, girl you need only ask **

Olivia moaned when he kissed down her neck. He grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of his lap. His nose nuzzled her neck as he was trying to get access to it. "I want you to love me."

Elliot kissed her with so much passion, "**I'll make love to you. Like you want me to and I'll hold you tight. Baby all through the night**." He stood up and wrapped her legs around his waist to get leverage and take control of the kiss.

**I'll make love to you **

**When you want me to **

**And I will not let go **

**'Till you tell me to **

He led her back to her room, being careful not to run into any walls. He dropped her on the bed but quickly towered over her. Olivia bit her lip as she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and pulled her bottom lip in between his teeth and kissed her. Olivia's hands reached for his pants but he pulled them away.

"**Girl relax, let's go slow, I ain't got nowhere to go**." He whispered as he kissed her again. "I wanna make sure I fulfill your needs Birthday girl."

Olivia moaned when he kissed her chest. He licked a small area and laid kisses on it. "I**'m just gonna concentrate on you. Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night.**" He whispered as he pulled on her shirt.

**Throw your clothes on the floor **

**I'm gonna take my clothes off too **

He slid his hands under her shirt and splayed his hands across her belly. Olivia leaned up and took off her shirt. She laid back and Elliot kissed her cleavage. "Baby, this needs to come off." He whispered unhooking her bra.

Olivia gigged and let it slide off her arms, but covered herself. Elliot looked down at her and shook his head, "You're beautiful, and besides its only me." He gently removed her arms.

"Thats why I'm nervous. El, I love you." She whispered.

Elliot leaned down and kissed her, "Good because I love you." He took one of the caramel colored nipples in his mouth and worked it with his tongue. Olivia's back arched and she pushed his head down, expecting him to keep going.

He did the same to her other breast. He removed his shirt and threw it on the floor, pressing their skin together. He reached for her pants and pulled them down to see she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Elliot moaned, "Going commando on me?" He whispered. Olivia nodded and giggled, "You're a naughty girl." He whispered before disappearing between her legs.

Elliot laid small kisses on her inner thighs and licked a trail towards her bare pussy. He licked from the bottom to the top, swirling his tongue around her clit. She went to squeeze her legs shut, but he pushed them back open.

He slid his tongue in and out of her as his finger worked her clit. She started pulsating and squeezed Elliots tongue inside her. "Oh fuck El. God baby, oh shit." She moaned as she was getting closer to her climax.

Elliot's finger worked her quickly and she shot over the edge. Her legs started shaking and she climaxed. "Oh El. Uh fuck." She moaned.

Elliot licked her clean and went up to kiss her on her lips. She kissed him back, tasting herself on his lips. "Mmm you taste good." He moaned.

Olivia pulled off his pants and his boxers. She was about to go down on him, when he pulled her back. "No, its your birthday. Its about you." Olivia smiled and laid on her back. "You ready for me baby?" Olivia nodded and pulled him down for a final kiss.

**I'll make love to you **

**Like you want me to **

Elliot looked into her eyes and kissed neck as he guided himself into her. She knew he was big, but that wasn't going to make her change her mind. She slid down onto him as he pushed into her. Olivia threw her head back and let out a throaty moan.

"You're so tight." He whispered as he gave her slow, deep thrusts.

"You feel so good." She moaned scratching his back.

She soon adjusted to him and started meeting his deep thrusts. Suddenly it felt like the pace was so much faster. She could tell he was getting closer, and she was too. Olivia kissed his neck.

Elliot made her turn over, so she was on her hands and knees and he was behind her. Elliot started going a tad bit faster, but his thrusts were getting deeper. She squeezed him like a vice when her climax hit her unexpectedly. But her backwards thrusts encouraged him to keep going, so he did.

He pounded in and out of her as she moaned louder than before. She already had two orgasms, was she going for a third, he asked himself. If she was then, he was going to give it to her.

He reached between her legs and rubbed her clit fast and he shot into her. Olivia let out another moan and squeezed him. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuck El." She screamed. He slowed his thrusts until they both were done.

Olivia and Elliot both feel back onto the bed. She snuggled up to him and he rubbed her back. "Love you baby." He whispered.

"Love you too." She smiled up at him.

**And I'll hold you tight **

**Baby all through the night **

**I'll make love to you **

"Best. Present. Ever." She smiled.

"Can't wait till my birthday." He whispered as he kissed her again. "Hope you're ready for round two baby." He kissed her neck.

_*** Hope you guys liked it. Reviews would be nice too. (: I know I suck at writing smut but its worth a shot.***_


End file.
